blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
|birthday= January 8th |sign= Capricorn |height= 170 cm |weight= |blood= AB |eyes= Pink |hair= Light Purple |family= |occupation= Eight Shining Generals |squad= |country= Diamond Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 13 |anime= Jump Festa 2016 OVA Episode 15 |jva= Yūichirō Umehara Kaito Ishikawa (OVA) |eva= Jason Liebrecht }} |chapter= }} is one of the Diamond Kingdom's Eight Shining Generals. He is a product of his kingdom's human experimentation to enhance his magic power, with several mage stones embedded in his body. Appearance Mars is a young man of average height with a slim figure, pale skin, and well-defined muscle tone. He has light purple short hair with a spiky hairstyle and a lock falling down at the middle of his forehead. He has a pair of pink eyes, but lacks any eyebrows. Additionally, Mars has a few turquoise-colored mage stones embedded on his forehead and chest. Three of them are located at the center of his forehead, arranged in a vertical position with a larger crystal in between two smaller-sized crystals. Another crystal is also embedded at the center of his chest. Mars's attire consists of a skintight vest and cropped pants over a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit has short sleeves and an open chest design. It also has three blue-colored diamond-shaped ornaments located on his shoulders and around his navel area. On top of the jumpsuit, Mars wears a tight white vest with brown trimmings, which also reveals his chest. He also wears a cropped pants with similar design and color palettes to complement his vest. The pants has a pair of black diamond-shaped ornaments positioned at both sides of the blue diamond-shaped ornament. It goes down slightly below his knees and splits into two at the front and back as it reaches the end. His footwear is a pair of high boots with similar color palettes of white with brown trimmings as his outfits. The boots have pointed tips and black vamps. Lastly, Mars wears a black fur coat on top of his outfits. The coat has approximately the same length as Mars's height and it has several crystals embedded on the outer side of the coat. Gallery Mars as a child.png|Mars as a child Mars initial.png|Mars's initial coloring Mars - Quartet Knights.png|Mars in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Mars - Jumputi.png|Mars in Jump Petite Heroes Mars initial concept head.png|Concept art Personality After the human experimentation trial, Mars becomes a very stoic and single-minded person who would do anything to fulfill his goal. Due to this, he is easily able to mercilessly attack an injured person whom he ambushed beforehand. Furthermore, he is also very arrogant as he sees his opponent as nothing more than a pebble in his way, which results in his penchant to underestimate his opponent. Additionally, he is very sharp as he is able to quickly analyze his opponent's battle prowess and adjusts his own fighting style to overcome it. After his fight with Asta, Mars is freed from the brainwashing and regains his memories. He returns to being kind and sweet but quiet, even thanking Lotus for saving him, much to Lotus' surprise. In order to fulfill his promise to Fana, Mars begins trying to improve the Diamond Kingdom and secretly saving innocents while on missions for the kingdom. Biography Mars was born into a family hailed from the Diamond Kingdom. After becoming an orphan, Mars is chosen to be a participant in the Kingdom's experiment to enhance their mages' magic power. During this period, Mars meets a fellow participant, Fana, who believes that the experiment is performed for a good cause, and they are instructed by Fanzell Kruger. Throughout the experiment, Mars and Fana form a bond and promise to explore the world together, once they are free to go outside. However, the class's last experiment is a battle royale with only the one survivor allowed to leave and become a Mage Warrior. The classmates begin to kill each other, and Fana ultimately attacks Mars as well. Her assault forces Mars into a corner as he lands a lethal blow on her, which completely fills him with rage and remorse. To his surprise, as she is about to give out her last breath, Fana reveals her true intention behind her assault. While she heals all of Mars's injuries, Fana asks him to go outside and explore the world for her as well. As Mars comes out as the sole survivor of the experiment, the researchers embed mage stones in him while also merging Fana's fire affinity into Mars as his grimoire becomes a patchwork of both of their grimoires. A few years later, a dungeon emerges in between the Kingdom's border with the Clover Kingdom and Mars is assigned to conquer it. He then travels to the dungeon along with Lotus Whomalt and his subordinates. As they arrive, Mars separates himself from the group and arrives at the center before them. When he notices the presence of another group of mages, he quickly launches a sneak attack on Mimosa Vermillion. As he exposes himself to the Golden Dawns, a fight starts between them. The fight goes into a stalemate with both sides equally neutralizing the attacks. However, Mars manages to find an opening and quickly launches an attack towards Klaus Lunettes. Unfortunately, his attack fails to cause damage to his opponent as Yuno defends his sqaudmate. When he sees Yuno release his full magical power, Mars finally opens his grimoire and easily suppresses the mage. Mars continues his attacks on Yuno after he releases a crystal clone of himself to attack Klaus. During his barrage of attacks, Mars forces Yuno to surrender, because the latter's attacks are useless against him. When Mars seems to find an opening to land significant damage, his attack is rendered useless by the appearance of the Black Bulls. The fight restarts when Mars creates several crystal-based clones of himself to attack all of his opponents at once. His attention is then focused on the mage who stopped his previous attack. To his surprise, Asta easily manages to break his attacks and sends him flying towards the nearby pool. Mars quickly regains his stance as he creates an enormous moving armor around himself. He then manages to land an attack, but it is not significant enough to put Asta down. The latter's determination begins to remind him of some memories from the past, which Mars tries to ignore by launching another attack. Unfortunately, it fails and Asta is able to land a significant hit, which renders Mars unconscious. Soon after, Mars regains his consciousness and activates a healing spell to rejuvenate his body. He then clads himself in another enormous moving armor of crystals. Afterwards, Mars barges into the treasury and quickly immobilizes Klaus, Yuno, and Luck Voltia. When he realizes that Noelle Silva is trying to extinguish his fire-based healing magic, Mars quickly lands a critical damage on her. He then shifts his attention to Asta and launches speed-oriented attacks. The attacks easily send Asta flying through a wall. Mars then notices Mimosa's attempt to heal Noelle and immediately focuses his attention to eliminate them. However, Asta intercepts his attack and protects the noblewomen. Mars quickly launches another barrage, but Asta is able to parry all of them with his newfound sword. Mars then receives some damage from Asta, but his healing spell heals it almost instantaneously. Mars then continues his assaults while he tells Asta to get out of his way. To his surprise, Asta releases a water-based attack towards him, which manages to extinguish his healing spell. The attack fails to incapacitate Mars and he immediately creates an enormous sword to kill the fallen Asta. However, Mars suddenly receives an enormous attack out of nowhere, which sends him flying towards the wall. The attack renders him unconscious with all of his spells are broken to pieces and dissipates into thin air. Soon after, the dungeon begins to crumble and Mars is left unconscious without anyone to rescue him. Fortunately, Lotus has been in the vicinity since they entered the treasury and quickly takes Mars along with him and his subordinates, as they follow the Clover Kingdom's mages' trails to escape from the dungeon. When Mars finally awakens, the panoramic sight of the world rejuvenates his memories of his promise to Fana. As he regains all of his memories, he looks at Lotus and gives his gratitude for saving his life, which surprises the latter. Mars and the other new generation of the Eight Shining Generals hear about the failed invasion of Kiten from Lotus. Mars and Ladros lead the Diamond Kingdom's forces in an assault on the Witches' Forest, while Fana leads the Eye of the Midnight Sun's forces and attacks the forest from the opposite side. Fanzell confronts the Diamond Kingdom army and calls out to Mars, who remains silent. Fanzell then charges past Mars and Ladros and attacks their soldiers, and Mars silently watches the battle unfold. When Fanzell captures and slices at Ladros, Mars rushes over and tells him to stop, but Fanzell pushes him back with Slicing Wind Emperor: Mountain Retreat. As Ladros tries to kill Dominante Code, Mars blocks the laser with Laevateinn and tells Fanzell that his teachings did reach Mars. Mars and Fanzell lead Ladros to the area where the Black Bulls are fighting Fana. Fanzell tells Asta to knock Fana's fireball at him, which the boy does, and uses his Wind Magic to direct it into Ladros. With one enemy down, the group turns their attention to Fana and Salamander, and Mars then notices the similarity of their flames. The Witch Queen gives Mars a bottle with Puppet Bloodflow so he can control the king of the Diamond Kingdom. Before he and Ladros depart, Mars promises to change the country for the better, and Fana embraces him and promises that she will wait to see the world together with him. He and Asta then promise to come to the other's aid if either ever needs help. Battle Prowess Magic *'Crystal Magic': Mars uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate crystal. Mars crystal armor.png|link=Nemean Armor|Nemean Armor *'Creation Magic': Mars uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from crystal. Mars about to attack Yuno.png|link=Laevateinn|Laevateinn Mars crystal puppet.png|link=Talos Puppet|Talos Puppet Army of Mars.png|link=Talos Puppet Cluster|Talos Puppet Cluster Asta against titanic Mars.png|link=Heavy Armored Titan|Heavy Armored Titan Mars creating multiple harpe.png|link=Harpe|Harpe *'Fire Magic': Mars uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate fire. *'Healing Magic': Mars uses fire-based magic for recovery purposes. Mars and Asta recovering in fire.png|link=Phoenix Feathers Robe|Phoenix Feathers Robe Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Mars has a great deal of physical strength, as shown when he sends Ladros flying with a simple arm thrust. *'Immense Endurance': During his battle with Asta, after having his magic nullified and taking a powerful blow from his Anti Magic Weapon, he gets back up with only minor injuries. He deliberately takes an attack from the powerful Salamander head on and although severely burned, he survives the attack and continues to fight. *'Immense Magic Power': According to Lotus Whomalt, Mars is the Diamond Kingdom's secret weapon and has been noted to possesses an enormous amount of magic power by Ladros. Fanzell states that Mars is the strongest student he has ever taught, and in his current state he would not stand a chance against him. Despite being very powerful himself, Ladros admits that Mars has always been better than him. *'Artificial Dual Mana Elemental Affinity': Mars possesses mana with an affinity to more than one element, which are crystal and fire. Through these affinities, Mars is able to use spells from both fire magic and crystal magic concurrently. He gains this dual affinity after the Diamond Kingdom's researchers patched his grimoire with Fana's grimoire, which has fire affinity. Equipment *'Grimoire': Mars possesses a grimoire that contains various crystal and fire-based spells. The grimoire's covers are made of two different covers roughly stitched together to create a single grimoire. It resulted in the cover having two diamond insignia on it. Mars grimoire.png|Mars's grimoire Mars original grimoire.png|Mars's original grimoire Fights *Klaus Lunettes and Yuno vs. Mars: Interrupted *Asta vs. Mars: Loss *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros: Win *Asta and Mars vs. Fana: Win Events *Hidden Treasures: the Sword and the Wind *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Fana Mars and Fana are childhood friends. The two are extremely close and are deeply in love, though neither seems to admit it. They meet and develop a strong friendship during the Diamond Kingdom's experimental training and afterward are forced to kill each other. Fana tricks Mars into killing her and tells him to see the outside world for her. Fana does not die due to her magic and becomes possessed by the elf Fana some time after. Years later, they meet again, and Mars feels guilty for what he did to her and is willing to throw his life away. Asta convinces Mars to help free her instead and protect her. When Fana is freed from her control, the two show their love and devotion for each other. Mars protects Fana from Ladros and when Mars is about to die, she summons her Salamander to save him. The two promise to be together forever and see the world together once Mars finishes business with the Diamond Kingdom. Fana strongly embraces him and tells him she will wait no matter what. Notable Quotes * * * * Trivia *Mars's favorite person is his childhood friend, Fana. *Mars's grimoire design is the background for Volume 10's cover. *Mars is the sixth most muscular character. *Mars ranked #16 in the first popularity poll, #24 in the second, and #37 in the third. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Mars ranked #10 in the first. *Most of his spells reference Greek mythology: Talos, a giant automaton; Nemean lion, a lion with impervious fur used as armor; Titan, a race of deities; Harpe, the weapon used by the Titan Cronus and the Greek hero Perseus; and Phoenix, a regenerating fire-bird. **His name, however, comes from the Roman god of war. References Navigation es:Mars fr:Mars pl:Mars Category:Human Category:Eight Shining Generals Category:Crystal Magic users Category:Creation Magic users Category:Fire Magic users Category:Healing Magic users